The present disclose relates to nonvolatile memory devices and/or program methods thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional nonvolatile memory device and/or a program method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device may be a memory device that is embodied using semiconductors such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phospide InP, etc. A semiconductor memory device may be classified as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. A nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. Flash memory may classified into a NOR type flash memory and a NAND type flash memory.
To increase the integration, a three-dimensional memory having a structure that memory cells are stacked on a substrate is being studied. The three-dimensional memory may have higher integration and lower unit cost aspects compared to a conventional flat-surface type memory. Improving the reliability of three-dimensional memory may be desired.